Entonces, ¿Recuerdas?
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry recibe un paquete y una nota: "Quiero ver si eres capaz de recordarlo a pesar de los años. Tu pudiste haberlo olvidado, pero yo no". (Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".)


_Holaaaas!_

 _Y aquí estamos con otro reto (me falta uno más). Estoy_ _feliz de haber terminado el fic._

 _Bien, bueno, del fic puedo decir que: ¿Porqué la musa me lleva a escribir cosas tristes? D: prometo que el próximo sera con más romanticismo (tan dulce que todas quedaremos Diabeticas)_

 ** _Advertencia_** _: Mención de Slash._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Nos leemos._

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Entonces, ¿Recuerdas?**

Hay un paquete encima de mi escritorio.

Es lo primero que veo al entrar ahí.

Cuando llegué esta mañana no había nada nuevo ni inusual, alguien debió colocarlo mientras iba a buscar los papeles que necesito para rellenar los informes de mi última misión.

Soy Auror, durante los últimos quince años lo he sido. No he tenido un respiro desde que vencí a Voldemort. En resumen, obtuve lo que todo lo que quise en el momento que se me dieron las oportunidades. Alguien me dijo por ahí que las oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida.

Es verdad.

Tomé todo lo que me ofrecieron.

Sin embargo, a veces me siento asfixiado de la "vida perfecta" en la que estoy.

—¿Harry?

Aprieto los documentos contra mi pecho.

—¿Estás listo?

—Casi, Ron.

—Recuerda que Robards necesita esos papeles antes de las seis de la tarde y nosotros…

Lo miro a los ojos interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Lo sé, Ron, no tienes que decírmelo.

Suspira, pero el nerviosismo se instala en su cara.

—Harry…

—Podrías dejarme solo.

Ron aprieta los labios aguantándose las ganas de decir algo. Por unos minutos nos seguimos mirando y veo la renuencia en su cara. No quiere irse, pero tampoco se atreve a pronunciar alguna otra palabra.

Finalmente, asiente y se va cerrando la puerta.

Las cosas entre nosotros están tensas, algo se quebró el día en que Robards, nuestro jefe, lo hizo su mano derecha. Llevamos la misma cantidad de tiempo siendo Aurores, nos ayudamos en la Academia y luego aquí, en el Ministerio. Es algo bueno para Ron, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ¿Traicionado? ¿Dolido? Ambos somos buenos en lo que hacemos.

Pero eso no quita que Ron podría ser el próximo jefe de Aurores. Mi jefe.

Me siento en la silla dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio. Intentó olvidar los problemas con Ron centrándome en el paquete que aún esta sobre mi escritorio.

Está envuelto prolijamente en papel gris, es pequeño y rectangular. No hay ninguna nota por fuera. Tampoco siento algún tipo de magia rodeándolo, por lo que es inofensivo.

Lo tomo entre mis manos y un sentimiento de aprensión recorre mi cuerpo, como si supiera lo que es, pero a la vez no tengo conocimiento alguno del contenido.

Decido dejarlo a un lado por ahora. De todas maneras, necesito acabar con mi trabajo para luego ir a cenar con Hermione, Ron y Ginny. La noche promete ser maravillosa, la antesala del día de San Valentín.

Son las ocho de la noche cuando Ron decide aparecerse nuevamente en mi oficina, ambos ignoramos a conciencia el malestar al estar juntos. Hoy, solo por hoy, y en un acuerdo tácito frente a nuestras esposas seremos los amigos de siempre.

Esta noche celebraremos el amor, la amistad y nuestros triunfos.

Debería estar feliz o al menos complacido, pero no siento nada. Tengo todo lo que siempre deseé en la vida: amigos, esposa, una familia, un futuro prometedor.

Pero sigue existiendo el vacío.

Como si algo me faltara.

…

Ginny no esta a mi lado a la mañana siguiente.

Toco el lado de su cama y esta frio, como si hubiera levantado hace mucho o no hubiese dormido ahí.

Suspiro.

Anoche tuvimos una cena tranquila en un restaurant muggle junto a Ron y Hermione, mis amigos parecían más enamorados y felices que nunca. Me pregunto si ellos vieron lo mismo en Ginny y en mí. Es difícil saberlo, hace mucho que Hermione y yo no nos sentamos a conversar de verdad, no cosas triviales y sin sentido.

Llegamos a casa cerca de la media noche, tuvimos sexo tranquilo y reconfortante. Y nos quedamos dormidos.

Me siento en la cama tan solo escuchando el silencio de nuestra casa.

No tenemos hijos, Ginny decidió que no los quería, aquello interrumpiría su prometedora carrera en el Quidditch. Y lo acepte porque la quería.

Creo que este será el San Valentín mas frío de nuestros años de casados. La razón por la que cenamos ayer fue porque ella no quiso aplazar su entrenamiento.

Mis ojos se dirigen a la mesita de noche. He traído el paquete hasta acá para poder abrirlo con tranquilidad. Lo tomo entre mis manos y desgarro el papel gris. Una cajita de madera color marrón cubre el contenido original, la abro con cuidado y me sorprendo al encontrar una pequeña botellita y una nota.

Es una poción.

Pero no cualquiera.

Podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia.

 _Amortentia._

¿Quién en su sano juicio me haría llegar esto?

La nota esta doblada por la mitad, vuelvo a sentir la misma aprensión de ayer al tocarla y al momento de leerla el corazón se me cae al piso.

 _Quiero ver si eres capaz de recordarlo a pesar de los años. Tu pudiste haberlo olvidado, pero yo no._

 _Espero que este San Valentín sea tan maravilloso como los otros._

Miro el frasco de Amortentia con recelo y lo tomo entre mis manos.

Decido abrirlo.

Y oler su contenido.

Osado de mi por hacerlo, estúpido también por querer negar lo que por tantos años he seguido sintiendo.

No soy experto en pociones, pero se perfectamente que esta no ha sido manipulada.

Nada ha cambiado.

Los olores siguen siendo los mismos desde la última clase del profesor Slughorn, cuando nos explico los efectos de esta.

No importaron los años ni la distancia.

Sigue ahí.

El sentimiento de aprensión se disipa, pero algo mas se instala en mi pecho.

Necesito verlo.

Quizás, hoy necesite hacerlo por fin.

He aplazado demasiado este encuentro.

…

Me sorprende que el lugar no tenga magia alrededor. Eso me simplifica las cosas, no tengo que desgastarme deshaciendo hechizos de seguridad.

Hace muchos años que no pisaba este lugar.

No pensaba hacerlo, pero la nota y la poción han hecho que ciertas cosas volvieran a circular por mi cabeza.

Bueno, no cosas, sino alguien.

Alguien que fue muy importante en el pasado, alguien de quien me enamoré profundamente.

Sigo el camino que hace años no he recorrido. Me topo con diversos adornos de San Valentín: Cupidos volando, globos en forma de corazón, velas rosadas y rojas, y flores, muchas flores adornando todo alrededor. Jamás pensé que las personas hicieron esto por sus seres amados.

Camino unos pasos más hasta que llego a mi destino.

Supongo que _ella_ y sus amigos lo visitan tan a menudo como pueden. Su lugar también esta ordenado y decorado.

Me arrodillo dejando las flores junto a las demás.

La fotografía de un muy joven Draco Malfoy me mira tan cálidamente que mi corazón se paraliza, me sonríe un poco y luego saluda. El mismo patrón se repite.

Draco murió tres días después de la guerra. Un hechizo lo alcanzó y lo dejó en un estado de difícil recuperación. Estuve ahí, a su lado.

—No estaba segura de sí habías recibido mi presente —la fría y arrastrada voz me hace temblar.

—¿Tampoco esperaba verme aquí? —me giro para mirarla.

Narcissa Malfoy ha envejecido demasiado para su edad. Su rostro refleja visiblemente los cambios.

La pena ha hecho mella en ella.

—Somos distintos, Potter. En tu lugar, yo lo habría dejado pasar. Estaría disfrutando de esta festividad con mi esposa, no aquí en un cementerio.

—No sabe mis motivos para estar aquí.

Ella resopla.

—Los sé —se acerca a mi y contempla la tumba de su hijo, sus ojos azules se cristalizan—. Te conocí a través de mi hijo, tú hiciste que cambiara y fuera más feliz. ¿Tienes la Amortentia contigo?

Me levanto y saco el frasquito de mi chaqueta.

—Entonces, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Por qué esto es importante para usted?

Sus ojos azules me miraron un momento antes de volver a ver la tumba de Draco.

—Lucius sigue vivo, él cometió tantos errores como yo, pero Draco… era tan joven y tenía un gran futuro. A veces pienso en todo lo que pude haber hecho y no hice. Todos nos movemos en base a lo que los demás desean, Harry. Tu no eres diferente.

—No sé de qué habla —trago saliva. No puedo creer que Narcissa tenga aún la capacidad de leerme, no después de todos estos años.

—Te he estado observando —abro la boca para contestar, pero ella mueve la cabeza—. Draco… él te amaba, me pregunto si tu sentías lo mismo por él.

Señala la botellita en mi mano.

¿De qué le sirve eso ahora?

—Entonces, _Harry_ , ¿Recuerdas?

Repite.

Miró la tumba de Draco, su nombre completo está ahí al igual que la fecha de nacimiento y la de su muerte.

Él y yo… empezamos a llevarnos mejor. Todo el colegio supo que en quinto curso Ron y yo peleamos, él aprovecho eso para acercarse. Mantuvimos nuestra amistad en secreto y se siguió fortaleciendo, incluso después de que Ron comenzó a hablarme de nuevo.

Nos besamos por primera vez en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, luego de que me dijera el peligro que su familia y él estaban corriendo. No fue difícil enamorarme.

Prometí protegerlo.

Le prometí tantas cosas.

—Sí —murmuro con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Eres feliz? —me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Amo a Ginny y…

—Te lo dije, te he observado. A mi hijo no le gustaría verte así. Antes de morir; despertó e intentó contarme sobre ti, pero yo ya lo sabía —sonrió un poco—. Entonces, comprendí que aquella noche él moriría y que solo reunió fuerzas para hablarme sobre ti —su voz se quebró—. Me dijo que… quería que fueras feliz. He visto que no lo eres por eso te lo pregunto, ¿Eres feliz?

Me quedo en silencio.

—¿Qué es ser feliz, Narcissa? ¿Lo eres tú después de que perdiste a Draco y de llevar a cuestas a Lucius? —escupo las preguntas un poco dolido, un poco conmocionado.

Ella vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la tumba, pero esta vez observa la fotografía.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que se nos dan dolores y penas que podemos soportar. Y aunque han pasado quince años siento un enorme vacío en mi corazón porque Draco no merecía morir. No, no soy feliz, pero estoy haciendo algo que aliviará mi ser.

Me mira.

Y ahora entiendo.

Ambos, ella y yo, sentimos el vacío en nuestro corazón.

El vacío de la perdida.

Solo que yo intente suprimirlo e ignorarlo, pero de esa manera las cosas no se superan.

Narcissa está igual de dolida y triste, pero a la vez resuelta, como si hubiera superado y aceptado la muerte de su hijo.

Observo la botellita entre mis manos y la destapo, ella esta atenta a mis movimientos.

Mi nariz en muy consciente de los olores que se desplazan por mis fosas nasales.

—Menta.

 _Sus labios siempre tenían sabor a menta._

—Tierra mojada.

 _Draco y yo amábamos los días lluviosos. De esa forma, era más fácil escaparnos y vernos._

Alejo la Amortentia un poco.

Narcissa tiene una leve sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—Pergamino nuevo.

 _Draco odiaba reutilizar pergaminos. Aquella obsesión la sigo haciendo yo._

—¿Algo más?

—Chocolate caliente.

La última frase se desliza de mis labios casi en un susurro.

Todo esta ahí, todo siempre estuvo ahí.

Cuando Draco murió me encargué de que nadie supiera de lo que hubo entre nosotros. Volví con Ginny, ni siquiera hice un duelo, y olvidé, pero nunca lo conseguí. Creí…

Parpadeo.

Narcissa me abraza. Algunas lágrimas traicioneras se hacen presentes.

Odio mostrar debilidad ante ella, ante cualquiera.

—Estoy sorprendida. Puedes odiarme por todo esto, pero estoy segura de que no solo tu pena se ha reabierto, sino tus ojos. Es hora de que tomes tu vida y la hagas provechosa.

Se separa de mí.

—Te estaré observando.

Me vuelve a sonreír y desaparece.

Seco mis mejillas y miro a mi alrededor. Hay algunas personas por aquí y por allá, siguen adornando el cementerio de una forma colorida.

Los olores que me recuerdan a Draco siguen ahí, desde hace mas de quince años atrás. Ni siquiera me he dado la oportunidad de ser _realmente_ feliz con Ginny, creía que lo era, pero solamente he complacido el capricho de los demás y de ella misma.

 _Entonces, ¿Recuerdas?_

Esa había sido la pregunta de Narcissa.

Y aunque en un principio su intención habían sido los Olores de la Amortentia, estoy casi seguro de que esa pregunta tenía un doble sentido.

Miro la tumba por última vez antes de girarme y regresar por el mismo camino que me ha llevado hasta ahí, pero esta vez las cosas han cambiado.

Algo en mi cabeza se resolvió instantáneamente.


End file.
